


Пятое ноября

by Woogie



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, PWP, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woogie/pseuds/Woogie
Summary: Каждый год, в День основания Восторга, Фонтейн и Райан на один день оставляют в стороне свои распри





	Пятое ноября

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Combat 2019 для команды WTF Bioshock 2019

Никто никогда не замечает, как исчезает с праздника Фрэнк Фонтейн. Вот он разговаривает с самыми успешными деятелями города, держа в руке бокал с шампанским, вот он смеётся и мягко целует в висок очередную красавицу Восторга, а в следующий момент все уже вспоминают, что в последний раз видели его около двадцати минут назад. 

Райан не может не отметить, что это как нельзя кстати. 

И что у него так сделать не выйдет, потому что к его персоне уже выстроилась негласная очередь, то и дело ненавязчиво косящаяся в его сторону из разных уголков зала в ожидании, когда он закончит разговаривать с очередным гостем. 

— Я отлучусь ненадолго, — говорит он чуть громче обычного стоящему рядом Биллу МакДонагу, который рассеянно кивает в ответ, отвлекаясь от беседы с Салливаном. По крайней мере, теперь все желающие его аудиенции будут слышать «Мистер Райан скоро вернётся». 

Идея сделать одиночные уборные вместо привычного ряда кабинок принадлежала именно Биллу. Райан, изначально выступавший против этого предложения, уже который год думает, как бы его отблагодарить. 

Он трижды проворачивает ручку запертой двери у последней комнаты, стараясь сделать это так, чтобы выглядело чинно и непринуждённо. Замок с той стороны щёлкает спустя некоторое время, но дверь не открывается. Райан даже усмехается подобной наглости — можно подумать, это не его ждут с той стороны уже добрых полчаса.

— У меня есть около четырёх минут, — сухо оповещает он, запирая дверь и невозмутимо расстёгивая пиджак. — Потом у гостей появятся… вопросы. 

Фрэнк Фонтейн нарочито расслабленно облокачивается на раковину, держа руки в карманах, и смотрит на него чуть насмешливо. Но его с головой выдаёт отсутствие жилетки и пиджака, помятый воротник рубашки и ослабленный галстук.

— Что, Райан, сложно ответить, что на столе были просроченные креветки? — ехидно тянет он в ответ и подходит ближе. 

Райан берёт его за галстук и с силой притягивает к себе. 

— Это ты мне скажи, какие у нас креветки на столе, — хрипит он, почти касаясь его губ. — Ты за них отвечаешь. 

Пока руки Фонтейна мягко ложатся на его поясницу, Райан хватает его за пах, сквозь штаны чувствуя напряжённый член, нащупывает пальцами мошонку и демонстративно сжимает её в руке, намекая, чем именно Фонтейн будет отвечать.

Мягкие касания на его собственной заднице тут же грубеют, руки сжимают до боли крепко. Резким рывком Фонтейн притягивает его к себе. 

— Надо будет ответить — отвечу, — зловеще произносит он, обжигая губы горячим шёпотом. 

Обычай выродился из спонтанного секса в этой самой уборной несколько лет назад и стал негласной традицией — раз в год оставлять в стороне бизнес и сбрасывать напряжение. Но даже сейчас это остаётся накалённой ожесточённой гонкой. 

Кажется, что даже целуются они так, словно соревнуются, кто сделает это лучше. Райан закрывает глаза и чувствует пальцы в своих волосах, натягивающие их до приятной тянущей боли. Чувствует сладкий привкус от влажных, обветренных губ Фонтейна, усеянных мелкими трещинками, тонкий запах одеколона. Пальцы Райана продолжают поглаживать сквозь штаны его яйца, и член в ладонь упирается всё сильнее.

Прерывает поцелуй Фонтейн. 

«Проиграл». 

— У тебя, кажется, было мало времени, — говорит он, ехидно щурясь. Про себя Райан думает, что, возможно, не смог скрыть эту ребяческую горделивость за то, что этот раунд остался за ним. И тут же стыдит сам себя — фактически это и значит проиграть.

Пока Фонтейн принимается за ремень его штанов, Райан ослабляет его галстук ещё сильнее, откидывает за плечо, расстёгивает несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки и касается губами ключицы. Проводит языком чуть выше, к шее, и слышит, как Фонтейн выдыхает тяжелее и прерывистее, словно пытаясь это скрыть. Несильно прикусив кожу на шее, широко пройдясь по ней языком, Райан понимает, что угадал, чувствуя, как Фонтейн едва заметно вздрагивает. 

На языке чувствуется вяжущий, горький привкус одеколона. Не дотрагиваясь до пряжки ремня, Райан расстёгивает ширинку Фонтейна и запускает туда руку, сквозь трусы нащупывает чёткую линию выступившей головки, нажимает большим пальцем на влажное пятно смазки на ткани, после чего смыкает пальцы вокруг ствола, медленно проводит рукой сверху вниз и довольно слушает сбивчивое дыхание.

— Не сильно ты торопишься, — шёпот щекочет ему ухо.

И тут же Райан резко выдыхает, утыкаясь лбом в ключицу Фонтейна, когда тот касается его члена. Приспущенная резинка трусов больно надавливает на мошонку, а большой палец сильно нажимает на сочащуюся смазкой головку, тут же ритмично разгоняя её вниз кольцом пальцев. 

Райан отстраняет его от себя, и указывает жестом на тяжёлую, каменную столешницу раковины за его спиной. Пожимая плечами, Фонтейн усаживается на неё, и разводит ноги в сторону. Упираясь одной ладонью ему в бедро, а лбом в грудь, Райан расстёгивает, наконец, его ремень, снова чувствуя в волосах тонкие пальцы. 

Он не уверен, шипит и вздрагивает Фонтейн от того, что он то и дело проходится по мягкой коже зубами, или от удовольствия, но рука на голове не прекращает его направлять, задавая темп. В конце концов Райан оставляет попытки впускать член глубже, не успевая в такт движениям руки, а усерднее проходится языком по краю головки. 

Вторая рука Фонтейна осторожно убирает с его лба выбившуюся прядь, а сам он шумно выдыхает и накрывает ладонью член, кончая в руку. 

Когда, вымыв руки и вытерев их о штанину, Фонтейн кивает в сторону столешницы, Райан качает головой и указывает пальцем на пол. 

— На колени. 

И видя, как недовольно хмурится в ответ Фонтейн, добавляет:

— О, не переживай, здесь чисто.

Тот, недолго думая, хватает с крючка на стене его жилетку и небрежно кидает её на пол. Замечая недовольный взгляд Райана, Фонтейн подмигивает со словами:

— Ну, ты же сказал, что чисто. 

— Почему именно моя?

— Твою не жалко, — нагло усмехается в ответ Фонтейн.

Ещё через минуту Райану уже ничего не жалко. Кроме того, что он в очередной раз не прихватил с собой лубрикант. 

От того, как Фонтейн проводит шершавыми, пухлыми губами по его члену, смыкает свои тонкие пальцы на его основании, касается головки горячим языком, в глазах темнеет, а в висках глухо стучит учащённый пульс. Но хуже всего то, что он ни на секунду не перестаёт похабно, с вызовом смотреть ему прямо в глаза.

Райан кончает, и чувствует, как ноги невольно подкашиваются.

Этот раунд за Фонтейном.

***

Эндрю Райан привык к постоянным любопытным взглядам толпы. Но сейчас ему кажется, что их непривычно много.

— Сэр, поправьте воротник, — тихо говорит из-за его спины Билл МакДонаг. 

И обескураживающе честно добавляет:

— И дайте мистеру Фонтейну шарф.


End file.
